Orgulho e Salvação
by Yamatsuki
Summary: Vez da Asuka de falar o que pensa....


**Orgulho e Salvação**

Este lugar escuro, este cheiro... me sinto péssima...

Eu não quero lembrar... eu não quero saber... estão me fazendo sofrer como sempre. Eu estou sofrendo... será que ninguém nota isso? Onde esta você baka Shinji? Onde esta você para me salvar agora? Eu nunca tive pai, desde o inicio, eu havia nascido dentro de um tubo de ensaio, meu "pai" foi um dos mais conceituados gênios da ciência. Sabe, não é tão triste viver sem um pai, o que importava é que e havia sido escolhida para ser piloto, luto e derroto anjos, eu sempre dizia que se as pessoas me reconhecessem desse jeito eu seria extremamente feliz, porem não creio mais que isso seja verdade.

As lembranças do passado invadem minha mente, mama ela morreu na minha frente... justo quando eu fui dar a noticia que havia sido escolhida para ser piloto do grande Evangelion 02... aquela sensação, desespero... angustia... não, eu tinha de ser forte... eu não podia demonstrar, eu não queria chorar... eu não queria sofrer. Em toda a minha vida as pessoas só me fizeram sofrer... porem eu não podia mostrar isso a elas... eu tinha de mudar... meus pais adotivos até que foram legais comigo. Pq eu não consigo chorar? Isso não é deplorável? Uma garota que não chora... droga, eu tinha de mostrar a todos que eu era uma garota exemplar... me tornei a piloto da unidade 02, aquele imenso robô gigante vermelho, eu era perfeita para pilotá-lo... sim, eu era...

Eu fui escolhida para pilotar o Evangelion 02... sou a segunda criança... certo dia me disseram que eu iria para o Japão... me encontrar com os outros pilotos... primeiro encontrei o baka do Shinji e seus amigos idiotas, eles são tão infantis... a cara que Shinji fez quando me viu na porta da Nerv foi realmente engraçada... ele fica embaraçado com tudo.

Creio que todos ficaram espantados quando disse que o Shinji havia me salvado... bom, eu não podia contar dos acontecimentos na loja de fliperama, meu orgulho era mais forte, mais tarde no refeitório quando meu querido Kaji chegou... eu fiquei realmente feliz, eu não o via desde que cheguei, ele foi meu tutor... cuidou de mim. Senti ciúmes quando ele elogiava o Shinji, ele não era melhor do que eu a Segunda Criança.

Sabe, as imagens daquele dia quando entrei pela primeira vez na escola ainda estão na minha mente... o Shinji quase teve um treco... e aqueles amigos dele... er... Touji e Aida tb, era muito azar para mim. Depois eu voltei a ser como antes, a garota perfeita... no meu armário sempre se encontravam cartas de garotos, porem todos muito infantis ara mim. Só que com o tempo eu fui me sentindo estranha, não conseguia fazer as coisas direito, bom, eu tb não me dava muito bem com a escrita japonesa. Agggrr pq ELE tinha de ser melhor que eu? E o pior, ele nem se esforçava para faze-lo. Também tem a primeira criança a queridinha do comandante Ikari, ela não tem habilidades como as minhas, então por que? Ele estava sempre defendendo a "garota maravilha". Muitas vezes, uma mistura de medo e tristeza rodeavam meu corpo e eu apenas conseguia demonstrar raiva e falta de paciência.

Ei! Desde quando eu tinha consideração por alguém, apenas pelo Kaji, eu queria fazer tudo por eu mesma eu sabia que poderia, meus movimentos com o Eva eram perfeitos e sempre me comparavam com a Rei, se ela era melhor do que eu pq não fazia o trabalho?

Eu não queria ser como era, bem no fundo não, e apenas o shinji sabia disso, ele era tão insolente até chegou a dizer que era como eu!

Depois eu passei a morar na casa da Misato, era realmente um saco se bem que no fundo eu gostava, porem meu orgulho me impedia de demonstrar isso. Viver com o baka era interessante... ele era muito ingênuo... a festa, sim, fizeram uma festa para a Misato e para mim er... um churrasco, idéia de um dos idiotas dos amigos do shinji, eu havia convidado a Hikari, uma garota do colégio que era apaixonada pelo mais idiota.. er... Touji...

Droga, eu estava fingindo, sabe eu não queria aceitar que sentia algo para com Shinji, eu ainda gostava do Kaji, ou isso era só carinho por pai que nunca tive? Só que o Kaji tb me deixou, no fundo ele e a Misato ainda se amavam, ele me disse que eu não sabia nada sobre ele... eu tb não me importava com isso.

Apenas depois, depois de muito tempo que eu aceitei que o havia perdido, e aceitei que amava aquele Baka, porem eu não poderia demonstrar isso, eu não podia isso iria acabar com meu orgulho.

Ikari pq vc não veio me salvar? Vc havia me salvo outras vezes, o anjo dentro do vulcão, vc se preocupou comigo, me salvou. Pq contra aquele anjo não veio? Vc deixou que aquilo mexesse comigo, olha como eu estou agora Ikari, veja, eu não presto para mais nada, vc que já tinha uma sincronização melhor que a minha com seu Eva pq não veio? Eu lembro de como eu fiquei abalada quando me disseram que vc estava perdido dentro do Eva e eu não pude fazer nada, eu tb havia sido salva por vc... Vê! Vc sempre me salvava, até que a Nerv decidiu me substituir... agora estou aqui, sem vida, perdida nas minhas lembranças, isso é meio irônico, acho que vc se sentiu assim dentro do Eva... shinji pq vc não me tira daqui? Não vê que eu estou sofrendo? Vc tb vai me deixar, os outros me deixaram, embora eu queira negar eu preciso de vc Ikari...

Droga, não posso fazer nada, eu estou sozinha novamente, sinto minha mente pesada, não sei se suportarei mais isso, sinto minhas forças, minha vida, se esvaindo de mim... estou cansada, esta tudo voltando a antiga escuridão ainda sinto o cheiro de LCL, Shinji eu preciso de você...

Yamatsuki

Nossa que lixo... eu não consigo escrever como se fosse a Asuka, porem eu tentei, o shinji é bem mais fácil a mente dele não é tão complicada como a da Asuka... assim como o shinji disse uma vez "esse tipo de pensamento cansa" não sei como a Asuka pode ser assim, eu não consigo ter um gênio forte... de jeito nenhum... heheheheh

Espero que tenham gostado... Ah! Mais outra coisa... no meu outro fic eu colokei 5° anjo porem era o 7° gomen ne, hehehe

ps: outro fic da idade da pedra que eu tenhu \o/ Agora só falta eu achar os meus de Gundam Wing


End file.
